A Bad Day for Hunting
by Maplefrost
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go hunting...and get caught in the rain. NO SLASH INTENDED. Please R&R! My first Merlin fic that isn't a crackfic! Well, maybe it's a LITTLE crack-y, but...oh well. Enjoy!


HELLO CHILDREN OF THE EARTH AND BEYOND! I am sooooooo sorry that I've been on a sort of writing hiatus! I've been doing stuff, and I have just been in a huge writing slump, but I'm pulling out of it! This story was written a while ago, by the demands of a certain other fanfiction writer...COUGH COUGH DRAGONRIDERPIPPIN COUGH COUGH. Ahem. Well, anyway, here's the story!

Author's Note: Absolutely NO slash intended. If you see it that way, your problem.

"It's cold."

Merlin's protest could barely be heard over the rain. Arthur rolled his eyes. The prince and his manservant were on a hunting trip. And, it was raining.

"I'm aware, Merlin," the blond prince snapped. He glared ahead of him, nudging his horse with his heels. The sorrel mare let out a snort and started to walk.

Merlin's shoulders sagged, his brow furrowing in annoyance. "Well, you don't have to say it like-"

The raven-haired boy's voice died in his throat. A small snake was coiled on the edge of the path, a few feet ahead of Arthur's mount.

"Um, sire-"

"You've said enough, Merlin." His horse continued to walk forward.

"Arthur, I really think-"

"Quiet, Merlin! You'll scare the horse!"

Merlin huffed in annoyance. "Yes, sire," he muttered. As he spoke, the snake slithered out of its hiding place and across the path. The horse reared up, tossing Arthur and then galloping off into the forest.

"Sire!"

Merlin quickly dismounted and helped his master onto his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Arthur hissed through his teeth. "Now we only have one horse."

"And it's raining," Merlin pointed out. Arthur silenced the boy's laughter with a hard glare.

-x-X-x-

Merlin, Arthur, and Merlin's horse walked a few paces before finding a group of large boulders. The boulders were laying at an angle, creating a small cave. Merlin tethered the horse while Arthur investigated the cave. It was very small, but it would have to do. The storm wasn't letting up, and the sky was darkening.

Merlin peered into the cave. "It's a bit small," he murmured.

"Would you like to sleep in the rain?"

"On the other hand, it looks nice and cozy. And dry." The warlock squeezed into the tight space.

"Arthur, your foot is digging into my back."

"Well then, move it! And while your at it, get your elbow out of my face!"

Merlin sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-x-X-x-

Merlin awoke to the sound of birds. He sighed with relief. The rain must have ended overnight. He looked out of the cave, spotting a small creature moving amongst the trees.

"Aw," he muttered. "A squirrel."

His words wakened Arthur, who started to grumble, shaking his head. Merlin tried to sit upward, and found that he couldn't. He turned his head to Arthur, who met his gaze with sleepy eyes. Both of them looked down at the same time; Arthur's arms were wrapped around Merlin's waist.

With a horrified yell, both jumped apart from each other, slamming their heads against the ceiling of the cave. Merlin scrunched his eyes together, rubbing his head with one hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Arthur was holding his head as well. The prince lifted his head to glare at Merlin.

"If anyone, _ever_, finds out about that," he threatened.. "I will execute you in the most painful and gruesome way I can think of. Understand?"

Merlin nodded.

-x-X-x-

As much as they would have prefered being in separate kingdoms at the time, Merlin and Arthur were forced to ride double on Merlin's horse. Arthur held the reins in front, while Merlin sat in the back, sitting as far back in the saddle as he possibly could.

"Remember," Arthur told him. "If you tell _anyone_, I'll have you killed."

Merlin nodded. 'And,' he thought to himself. 'If you tell anyone, I will unleash my magic on your arrogant arse.' Merlin smiled as he thought of this, but said absolutely nothing.


End file.
